Soturno
by Saizou
Summary: Está andando em círculos na beira de um precipício. Ela é uma ameaça e você sabe disso. Ela é sua salvação. A ambiguidade. O atalho para o erro. O desvio para a queda. Ela é sua, mas para você não basta. Você precisa ser dela, também. (Sasuke e Sakura).


Título: Soturno

Autoria: Saizou

Classificação: **M** -rated

Sinopse: Está andando em círculos na beira de um precipício. Ela é uma ameça e você sabe disso. Ela é sua salvação. A ambiguidade. O atalho para o erro. O desvio para a queda. Ela é sua, mas para você não basta. Você precisa ser dela, também.

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

 **SOTURNO**

Você, no fundo, não quer que ela perceba que o deixa soturno, nervoso, ansioso, paranoico e profundamente irritado. Tudo junto. Separado. Mesclando umas coisas, tirando outras. Você está perdido. Quando se trata dela nunca há o que fazer, o que dizer e como lidar.

Cisma em compará-la com uma batalha, mas sabe que isso nunca vai funcionar, não é uma boa comparação. Nas batalhas, as estratégias ou funcionam ou dão muito errado. Com Sakura não há nada disso. Ela apenas supera ou ignora seus elaborados planos como se eles fossem _nada_.

E, merda, como isso parece estúpido. Você perde sono pensando neles! Perde horas do dia.

Perde _tempo_ ouvindo Naruto.

E fica um homem repetitivo. Cansativo. Tedioso. Ela logo vai se enjoar de você, você costumava pensar; como qualquer garota normal, ela vai enjoar de você. O problema é que Sakura é estranha. Esperou durante um tempo que ela se tocasse, pois, no fim das contas, você não tem nada de especial.

Você, Sasuke, tem plena certeza de que nada pode dar a Sakura. Não quer bancar o miserável, mas as coisas são o que são.

Você não possui nenhum valor grande o suficiente perto do que ela lhe dá – não é que goste de autodepreciação e lamentações, na realidade, você até que gosta de se gabar ou ser indiferente com essas coisas. É só a verdade.

Mesmo assim, uma vez – uma única vez – você quis perguntá-la, censurando-a por, ironicamente, ser tão afeiçoada por um rapaz tão torto: "o que tenho demais?", mas mesmo antes do pensamento ser concebido em sua majestosa existência, logo a voz dela soou como se a própria Sakura estivesse ao seu lado: "se me perguntar o que tem de menos é mais fácil: um braço". E ela riria da própria piada como uma médica que é sacana o suficiente para zombar de um aleijado.

Você sabia o por quê da piada. Ela estava furiosa com você por causa disso: a prótese. Não um _zangada_ como era com Naruto. Mas era um _zangada com Sasuke_ , que quase te fazia querer que ela te tratasse como ao Uzumaki. Quando Sakura ficava brava com você, não é como se ela demonstrasse raiva, era... um tipo de tristeza.

A garota se magoava por você ter se limitado de propósito.

Por você, apesar do perdão sincero, achar que ainda tinha que pagar o preço.

Não acha que ela está muito errada, mas você continua sem ver a graça de suas zombarias.

No entanto, mesmo assim – ela absolutamente tem um parafuso a menos – você acabou se casando com essa kunoichi, fazendo todo mundo especular que, no fim das contas, algo estava errado com a _sua_ cabeça. Ninguém imaginou que você cederia.

Tinha tudo – essas razões estúpidas, mas para você muito lógicas – para não fazê-lo. É óbvio que você gosta dela, isso é certo. Até um pouco demais. Não... você é _louco_ por ela. Mas apenas duas pessoas se amarem nunca foi desculpa para que elas ficassem juntas. Um sujeito torto como você ficava melhor solitário, peregrinando e aprendendo.

Vingadores são sozinhos.

 _E_ _x-vingadores_ também.

Matematicamente correto como dois mais dois são quinze.

E você não é um gênio?

O problema mesmo é que caras soturnos como você não se casam. Nenhuma pessoa coerente espera por isso. Vida de monge, celibatária e muito reprimida. Isso, pelo menos, não mudou em você. Continuava celibato e reprimido. E não soube o que fazer quando descobriu que, depois do casamento, davam um nome para um evento que você imaginava que seria _catastrófico_ : núpcias.

De certa forma, enfim, você tinha uma desculpa esfarrapada para fazer com que _algo_ ocorresse entre você e sua esposa ou... melhor, mais seguro: _deixar_ com que ocorra. Nunca teria que montar uma cena se um dia desse vontade fora de hora, vai saber.

Você não está muito acostumado com desejos sexuais e se assusta com a força deles. Quando aconteciam você disparava para algum lugar bem longe da Haruno. Você nem mesmo gosta da forma que olha para Sakura algumas vezes, porque parece um pouco desonesto.

Mas agora que ela era uma _Uchiha_ , isso não deveria mais ser um problema para você.

Claro, se tivesse a mínima noção do que estava prestes a fazer.

Nenhum conselho – você ignorou quem tentou dá-los –, nenhuma leitura específica, nenhum parente vivo para bancar o chato instrutor. Você estava com a única mão suando, seus olhos inquietos e trocava o peso das pernas durante todo o tempo em que fechou a porta da entrada e ficou parado próximo a ela. Sakura, por outro lado, parecia só um pouco tímida, andando na sua frente, dizendo para você entrar logo.

Você lutou para manter os olhos cravados nas costas dela e não descer muito.

Você, afinal, não é um depravado.

Mas é um homem – não digo só anatomicamente. Seu gênero masculino dispõe de um dispositivo automático que te deixa alerta sobre sua vulnerabilidade aos encantos de uma mulher.

A sua. Nenhuma outra teria chance.

Inclusive, sua esposa sabe disso, também – que você está alerta sobre ela –, e ela esperou você fazer algo, um movimento, quem sabe?

Você, contudo, não fez nada. Não foi novidade, porque já sabemos que não é um depravado, mas é insensível o bastante para teorizar que a ideia de colocar uma parte do seu corpo dentro do corpo de outra pessoa e fazer tudo isso _pelado_ era biologica e moralmente insana.

Ia dar errado.

Você nem a beija direito, sabe disso, não é? Um fracasso total. Uma vez, você tentou. Ficou semanas em seus mais elaborados planos. _Vira a cabeça assim. Abre a boca tantos centímetros e..._

E...

E Sakura foi mais rápida; num instante, ela era quem tinha a língua fazendo todo o serviço. Foi bom? Foi. Não para seu ego. Jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais faria algo do tipo – ou a deixaria que o fizesse.

Mas você é péssimo nisso. Essa coisa de jurar.

Tempos atrás também jurou que destruiria Konoha, que seria hokage, que mataria Naruto... tudo coisa do momento.

E, _neste_ , que ocorreu um pouco depois de entrarem em casa, com sua esposa abraçando-o dessa maneira específica demais para ganhar uma descrição – Deus, aquilo eram os peitos dela no seu tórax? – não havia muito o que fazer. Ela estava literalmente deitada sobre suas graças.

Depois de você não agarrá-la no corredor, você se acomodou deitando-se no sofá. Sakura disse algo sobre ir ao quarto, olhando-o de cara feia por você ser muito você mesmo, às vezes. Tão tolo! Não importa. A kunoichi apenas apareceu depois usando uma roupa peculiar demais para o seu gosto.

Você não entende de tecidos. Ou de roupas. É um idiota indumentário.

Sabe que essas coisas estão aí para vestir.

Mas aquilo era seda?

Ela, depois, subiu em você. Assim, como quem não quer nada e quer muito. As pernas dela estavam misturadas com as suas. A sensação foi ótima. Mas você ficou irritado e nervoso quando ela ficou ótima _demais_. Sua esposa beijou você no pescoço, em vários locais, por muito tempo. Quem era o alfa ali, ela? Você logo levou a mão ao ombro feminino. Afastou-a de você.

— O que está fazendo? — você perguntou, sabendo a resposta: o evento começou.

Sakura piscou. Olhou para sua camisa. A pequena diabinha havia conseguido abrir dois botões. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas e ela sorriu por uma daquelas piadas que preferia não te contar, porque, afinal de contas, você não a entenderia. Natural demais para seu gosto, ela sussurrou:

— Sexo.

— ...Mn.

A honestidade é uma praga. _Desconcertou-o._

Você imaginou a cena acontecendo numa fração de segundo.

Azar seu, Sasuke. Talvez ela tenha visto aquela leve mudança no seu jeito soturno. Quer dizer, não foi grande coisa, mas qualquer mínimo se tratando de você já pode ser considerado algo extraordinário. Sakura se sentiu incentivada pela sua ansiedade, porque nós sabemos que se dependesse de você, ex-vingador, nunca chegariam a lugar nenhum.

Certo, você pode dizer que ela estava, inicialmente, te _aliciando_ , se te faz sentir melhor. Fazer o quê, não é? Ela era a pervertida, sem vergonha e tarada da dupla. Você era o conservador, patife e silencioso. Mesmo assim, ficou surpreso e ultrajado quando ela lhe perguntou:

— Mas numa escola de 0 a 10, o quanto _você_ quer fazer isso comigo?

Bem, você pensa...

… oito?

Inexperiência e nervosismo estavam tirando alguns pontos.

— Sakura... — você pensou em coisas para dizer. Elaborados e soturnos planos. — Isso...

— Tudo bem. Eu prefiro descobrir.

Lá se vai mais um pouco de sua energia neural desperdiçada, porque ela descobriu mesmo.

Ela voltou com as mãos para sua camisa. E sentou em cima de um lugar que ficou sensível demais. A kunoichi estava se mexendo. Exatamente ali. Não por nada. Mas para _sentir_ você. Inutilmente, você tentou se controlar. Inútil, sim. Sakura passou o indicador pelos dois botões já abertos.

— Um, dois... — E abriu os seguintes, contando — três, quatro,... oito nove... — No fim, os botões da camisa acabaram. Sakura ficou um segundo pensando. Olhou para seu rosto em pânico (um pânico sério) e levou os dedos até sua calça, no botão preto. Você gesticulou uma fala, um gesto vago de _não._ Não valeu nem o esforço. Ela continuou: — _dez_.

Depois disso, você não se lembra bem das coisas. Foi _atacado_.

Você sabe, você é um cara que tem uma barriga legal. Ela ficou à mostra durante um longo percurso de sua vida. Mesmo assim, você não gosta que fiquem encarando... ou passando a... a mão, bei... beijando, oh, deus, lambendo..., mordendo e... oh, você adora isso.

Até ontem, você era um cara nascido para odiar, menosprezar e ignorar, por, de forma positiva ou negativa, aquilo mexer com você. Não tinha essa coisa de "adorar" em seu vocabulário, lhe parecia inclusive meio afeminado demais falar algo assim. Adorar.

Uchihas ou não gostam de algo ou toleram.

Mas como ela veio te beijando, bagunçando seu cabelo, deitando-se sobre você, permitindo que você a beijasse de volta... não havia o que fazer. A própria Sakura tirou a sua mão grudada no assento sofá e a foi levando até aquela parte macia dela sentada sobre você... bem, que outro sentimento poderia ser despertado em tal ocasião?

Tesão, também? Seria estranho se ele não estivesse ali.

Quanto mais sentia, mais vontade de _não_ sentir começava. Era irritante.

Não é que não estava bom. Você até costuma _apreciar muito_ tudo que lhe irrita.

Entretanto, quando você estava se animando o suficiente para fazer suas próprias viagens pelas curvas dela, Sakura o olhou. Havia algo ali, algo diferente e que sua inexperiência não sabia identificar. Ela ficou mais bonita, mais presente, o tom de voz quase não parecia pertencê-la.

— Vamos para o quarto — ela sussurrou, enfim, condenando-o.

Pelo menos, você tomou atitude de homem. Sentou-se, travou-a bem com o seu único braço – sente falta agora de uma prótese? – e levantou-se daquele sofá pequeno demais para o que planejavam fazer. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Começou a falar, mas você preferiu interrompê-la:

— Segure-se.

O cabelo dela entrou um pouco em sua boca quando você falou. E você também sentia que sua calça poderia cair a qualquer momento, porque o botão continuava aberto. Talvez não fosse acontecer por causa da sua ereção. Sakura colou aqueles peitos em você, te abraçou completamente e cismou com seu pescoço de novo. Você sentiu que poderia errar o passo.

Isso não vai funcionar.

Você continuava miseravelmente nervoso, inquieto e, bom, soturno, mas não conseguia pensar bem e agir tão racional numa situação dessas. A puberdade te fez um bem que não fazia a todos os homens.

Você seguiu pelo corredor. Ignorou as escadas. Abriu uma porta aleatória com um chute desajeitado em tempo de se esparramar no chão com Sakura.

— Esse não é nosso quarto, Sasuke-kun.

— Eu sei.

— Mas...

— É mais perto.

— Oh, puxa.

A cama do quarto de visitas – visitas, aliás, que você não pretendia receber em casa, tornando o cômodo uma quinquilharia arquitetônica inútil, mas não tão inútil agora – foi o lugar onde você soltou sua esposa... mas o problema é que _ela_ não se soltou de você, levando-o junto numa desastrosa queda amortecida. No rompante, você mordeu a língua e xingou.

Sakura estremeceu, sua boca próxima da orelha dela. Talvez tenha achado excitante porque estava acostumada com seu jeito malcriado, mas não _nesse_ estilo, você não era de praguejar muito quando estava com ela. Fazia-o mais no meio de uma batalha. E, analisando, aquilo ali não seria um tipo de luta também?

Um cara simples como você entendia as coisas de modo igualmente simples. Com certeza seria mais fácil passar por isso ao associar o sexo com algo que você conhece – não importa se isso está tão, tão _errado_ – você entende de lutas e espadas, não de garotas. Exatamente por isso é um completo imbecil com elas.

De qualquer forma, se não fosse assim poderia atrair mais fãs do que tem e era provável que Sakura fosse condenada por algumas agressões seguidas de morte.

Você queria ficar com ela por mais tempo.

Então tudo bem ser um imbecil.

— Sasuke-kun... — Sakura cochichou, algo próximo disso, as pernas dela roçando para cima e para baixo na sua coxa e quadril; as mãos puxando os restos da camisa aberta para fora de seu corpo. Você gostaria de despi-la também, estava curioso com o que ela tinha ali, mas sabe como seria complicado fazer isso com um braço pela metade e outro, seu apoio, nessa posição?

Impossível.

Não demorou e você se irritou de novo. Nada atípico.

Sakura não estava nem aí para isso, numa insensibilidade justificada pela _sua_ presença.

Como qualquer mulher poderia se importar com seu psicológico doentio quando seu corpo estava grudado no dela mostrando aqueles _sinais_? O quê? Você não percebeu que sentiu mais calor? Ou ter simulado um movimento _muito_ – mas _muito_ – parecido com uma estocada, ainda que vestido?

Você pode usar um dos seus _obrigado_ por ela ter aberto o botão de sua calça.

Foi bom. Você fez de novo. Oh, que esquisito e perturbador era o que isso fazia. E, no entanto, você ainda ficou _chocado_ quando ouviu um gemido da sua mulher.

Sakura puxou você para perto, seu nariz tocou o pescoço dela. Você se preparou para tocá-la ali também, já que seu braço e meio estavam inúteis. Beijou a área. A sua esposa se surpreendeu, é claro. Você estava tomando alguma iniciativa, novidade.

O quadril dela se levantou, de propósito, encaixando-se melhor ao seu. Você experimentou a sensação de perder o ar por um segundo, ex-vingador. É claro que a kunoichi queria mais. Chegar ao auge do evento. Você deve saber, lá no fundo, embora não admita, que Sakura fantasia com esse momento há mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa normal. E com frequência, também.

Contudo, fantasia e realidade são uma droga.

Foi com a dificuldade que ela expulsou a calça para fora do seu corpo com os pés, a tarefa não inclusa nas preliminares – você ainda não sabe da existência delas por conta própria, aliás, mas saberá daqui umas semanas – durou alguns segundos. Tentar ajudá-la aleijado causaria um acidente, então você deixou acontecer.

Depois disso, as coisas ficaram interessantes. Você conheceu um aperto no bumbum seguido de uma risadinha. Olhou-a _indignado_. Conheceu uma mão curiosa roçando a parte da frente da sua cueca. Olhou-a incrédulo. No fim, conheceu uma mulher com desejo. Este grande o bastante para ela lhe dar um sorriso enigmático e virá-lo na cama.

— Eu acho que eu gosto de ficar por cima.

Você acha que ela é uma maldita provocadora, mas nem por isso sai verbalizando tudo que pensa. Apoiando a mão no colchão, sentou-se, nivelando o olhar ao de sua esposa. Se ela queria deixá-lo paranoico, provaria que o esforço era desnecessário. Isso você sempre foi mesmo. Bastaria reparar no modo intimidante com o qual você a encarava. Que espécie de marido olha assim para a mulher em pleno evento?

— Sasuke-kun, não seja assim, — Sakura murmurou desviando-se de seus olhos e aproximando-se, apaixonada como era o tempo todo. Você podia sentir o hálito dela queimando sua orelha enquanto soltava aos poucos cada doce sílaba — faça ser especial. — Ela devolveu seu olhar, roçando os lábios nos seus.

Você pigarreou. E não disse nada.

Segurando-a nas costas e diminuindo as distâncias que restavam com um beijo passional, quebrou seu juramento furado. Sakura ficou inquieta. Você queria dizer para ela sossegar, mas não conseguiu quando a garota mudou o rumo das coisas ao trazer sua mão até a camisola que vestia instigando-o a tirar aquele empecilho do corpo dela você mesmo.

Nervosamente, você atendeu ao desejo da garota, puxando o tecido devagar como se ele pudesse desarmar uma bomba – e não é que poderia?

Quando despiu-a da peça irritante por inteiro, deixando ali no chão mesmo, levou um susto. Onde estava, por um maldito acaso, o sutiã da sua esposa? As mulheres não costumavam usá-lo? Pegou-o totalmente desprevenido no momento em que – curioso, precipitado e sem saber por quanto tempo mais conseguiria manter aquela ereção – olhou para baixo e ela estava com os seios nus.

Indelicadeza da parte dela fazer isso com você.

Você não é nenhum poeta, não sabe admirar uma obrar de arte, não gosta de música e acha os apaixonados estúpidos, a única coisa que você domina sobre anatomia são os pontos vitais para matar alguém. Mas Sakura, a propósito e a seu despeito, tinha formas agradáveis, mexiam com você, davam vida aos seus _desejos sexuais_ reprimidos. Sua ereção deixou de ser um problema. Não teve nem tempo para se preparar para ver algo tão bonito.

Ela estava vulnerável... e você não sabia como tocá-la.

— O que você quer fazer? — ela perguntou, suavemente. Seu olhar a incomodava de um jeito que a deixava retraída. Ela decidiu que hoje seria dominante. Você era um idiota que estava inconscientemente tentando estragar as coisas. Sakura respirou fundo e tentou sorrir de uma piada. — Só olhar?

Você hesitou.

— ...Não. — Sua resposta foi sincera, mas não muito eficiente. Se não iria só olhar, o que faria? Sua mão, de volta ao colchão, amarrotou o lençol, seus dedos indecisos tamborilando sem emitir som.

Antes mesmo de pensar em um brilhante plano pré-fracassado, sua esposa te abraçou e te fez perder o rumo do _achismo_.

Você estava sentindo. Grudados em você. Sem nenhuma roupa.

Acabou caindo para trás de propósito, invertendo as posições quase de imediato. Sakura esperou por um movimento seu. Pelo tempo necessário de ficar constrangida.

E impaciente.

— Você pode usar sua mão... ou sua boca, Sasuke-kun.

Se você não fosse tão empacado, saberia que ela estava pedindo, não sugerindo.

— Eu sei disso — você contrapôs, ofendido. Ela te tomava como um ignorante que não sabia o mais básico? Para dizer a verdade, você não sabia que podia, quer dizer, _instintivamente_ sabia, mas não realmente.

Você considerou o assunto com seriedade, e quando, por acaso, seus olhos encontraram os da sua esposa, seu rosto esquentou por algum motivo.

Sakura, pela primeira vez, ficou quietinha.

Mesmo assim, ex-vingador, você travou sutilmente antes de baixar a boca até ela e levar a mão pelo mesmo caminho. Não se arriscaria a fazer uma carícia primeiro e depois a outra, ordenadamente; uma delas, pelo menos, tinha que dar certo para equilibrar as coisas e com sorte sua esposa não notaria qual era a pior se você fizesse tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Para massagear seu ego, nenhuma foi ruim – também não foram excelentes, mas o que importa é que Sakura pareceu apreciar.

Você gostou de sentir o corpo dela, o cheiro, a textura... gostou de assistir as reações e os movimentos sutis. Um pouco da tensão te abandonou... para voltar triplicada assim que Sakura alcançou o cós de sua cueca e moveu-a uns centímetros.

Para não deixar barato – ainda há resquícios de uma alma vingadora em você, admita –, você se apoiou em no que restou de seu braço, nos joelhos e ergueu o rosto, levando os dedos até a tirinha fina da calcinha cor de... que cor?

Você olhou para baixo.

Oh, violeta.

Sakura sorriu encabulada e ergueu o quadril para facilitar a remoção da peça pequena, arremessando-a por aí com um movimento agitado dos pés. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e procurou sua boca, você deu-a de boa vontade – ressalto que você estava ficando muito bom nessa coisa de beijar agora que está praticando para valer.

No meio de seu convencimento, inclusive, até ousou usar de sua mão errante para deslizar pela parte interna da coxa macia, só para ser um bastardo e para parar na metade, sem saber como prosseguir.

— Não pare aí — Sakura murmurou entre um beijo e outro, puxando sua roupa íntima parcialmente, te expondo. Você sentiu-se desprotegido e estranho, a mão dela deslizou pela sua barriga e agarrou o que não devia – ou devia, mas você não estava acostumado a deixar que te toquem. Foi difícil beijá-la e fácil continuar com o que ela pediu.

Fácil, pelo menos de certa maneira. Seus dedos chegaram ao ponto entre as pernas entreabertas, a kunoichi se retesou, você se tornou mais consciente da mão dela em você e dos mistérios do corpo dela. Sakura soltou um suspiro satisfeito. Você não estava fazendo um grande trabalho, mas estava tentando e algumas vezes acertava em cheio. _Ela gemeu seu nome._

Logo a ideia que antes você achava biologica e moralmente insana parecia, finalmente, a coisa mais natural a se fazer. Apesar de serem dois aprendizes, a sintonia entre vocês sempre foi invejada. Às vezes, Sakura completava seus pensamentos ou podia adivinhar o que você queria sem precisar soltar uma letra. E, você, sempre sabia quando algo estava errado com ela. Foi por isso que um complementou os movimentos do outro como se fossem amantes de tempos.

Sakura se moveu para cima, para o meio da cama, enquanto você expulsava a cueca do próprio corpo ao acompanhá-la. O sentimento de se posicionar entre as pernas da sua mulher foi confuso e sua mente ficou em branco por alguns segundos. Ergueu os olhos até achar os dela, pois você estava realmente perdido e desconfortável. Sua esposa não estava em melhor situação, as pupilas viajavam por seu rosto. As unhas dela cravaram em seus ombros.

— Você pode ir devagar, Sasuke-kun? É que pode... pode doer.

Agora você se arrependia de não ter dado ouvidos a ninguém. Alguém tinha começado a falar desse tópico e você logo deu um jeito de não estar mais lá.

— Muito?

Ela deu de ombros, sem jeito.

— Não sei — Sakura começou a trazê-lo até ela, você se deixou ir. — Você... Bem, é só... ser gentil... delicado... de pouco a pouco.

Gentileza, delicadeza e paciência: tudo que nada tinha ver com você. Franziu as sobrancelhas. O processo era estressante, a bem verdade. Excelente em muitos aspectos, mas minucioso demais para um cara como você, todo grosseiro, sombrio e impulsivo. Era você quem devia estar tranquilizando-a e guiando-a, porque ela é mais importante que você, precisa mais de você e você não quer machucá-la.

Você ficou com medo. Não desejava fazer mal a ela.

O pensamento ruim lhe escapa, contudo; Sakura te tragou para dentro da aura de novo, acarinhando seu cabelo, fazendo seu corpo grudar no dela, espantando-o. Você quase não raciocina. Vocês se devoram, se sentem, se perdem, se bagunçam. Giram na cama, voltam para posição de antes. Você se acostumou com os suspiros dela, mas ainda fica alerta quando é tocado.

Algo queimou você por dentro. Quis fazê-la sua. E _dar-se_ a ela. Era desesperador. Mortal.

Seu nome foi proferido. Você a quis tanto que quase disse em voz alta! Sakura ficou agitada. Então você sabia que ela não aguentava mais esperar. Tocou os seios nus por uma vez antes de se guiar para o interior apertado, suando frio, apesar de o seu sangue ferver.

Foi difícil. Você mal _pensava_. A tensão não te abandonava. Nem a Sakura.

Você tentou se lembrar: gentil, delicado, de pouco a pouco. Tentou mesmo. A kunoichi resmungou, se encolheu, levou os punhos ao seu peito, mas não te empurrou.

Sakura estava sentindo dor. Você não sabia como tornar isso mais fácil para ela.

Principalmente porque não fez muitos progressos. Pouco entrou realmente. Você começou a ficar preocupado, porque não importa o que você fizesse, essa parte não aconteceu como _imaginou_ que iria. Parou de forçar, e isso meio que te doeu também.

Sua mão apertou o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça dela, seus olhos se fecharam com força. Xingou, extravasando a sensação incômoda.

Aquilo não podia continuar. Faltava _espaço_.

— Sasuke-kun...

A sua testa se apoiou na da sua esposa.

— Abra... abra mais as pernas.

Sakura cedeu devagar, agarrando-o na zona das costelas.

— A...assim?

— É... eu acho.

Para seu próprio espanto – você não está mesmo acostumado com as coisas dando certo assim – funcionou.

De certa forma.

Você conseguiu dar a Sakura os maravilhosos e inesquecíveis dois _quase_ piores minutos e meio da vida dela. Foi eterno e doloroso, mas ela te ama o bastante para não ser tão negativa assim; para você foi um evento confuso e rápido. E complicado. A cada vai e vêm algo se acumulava dentro de você e queria se livrar daquela _coisa_ , pois prometia algo bom. E como foi mesmo bom!

Dois minutos e meio de pura exaustão, prazer e descobrimento, para ser sincero.

A propósito, você certamente não ficaria pensando, horas depois, que podia sofrer de ejaculação precoce (como se fosse uma doença das mais graves) se escutasse as pessoas e ouvisse que era mais que normal durar essa miséria nas primeiras tentativas.

Mas enquanto você não voltava a ser o Sasuke paranoico, nervoso, irritado e soturno de sempre, apenas deitou-se ao lado de sua esposa logo após receber todos os mimos pós-evento.

Ambos ficaram como idiotas olhando para o teto, pensando no que acabara de acontecer, planificando maneiras de olharem um na cara do outro agora que haviam feito tal indecência conjugal, completamente lícita.

— Sasuke-kun... — Sakura finalmente dissera, ao seu lado — nós fizemos isso. — Você voltou seu rosto para ela, mas a kunoichi começou a rir, uma risada boba, que foi morrendo pelo meio e mudando para a incredulidade: — Eu fiz isso com o Sasuke-kun. Oh, meu Deus... Oh, meu Deus... Oh, meu Deus... eu fiz... eu. Com você. _Eu_. — Girou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. — Não é?

— ...É. — você disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha, para depois sorrir de canto.

Nisso, mais da realidade caia sobre você. Quando fizessem de novo – você considerou friamente que precisava de mais prática – seria desastroso assim também?

A dúvida te perseguiu.

E deixou de existir quando Sakura se aproximou, beijou você rindo, a única que te tira do seu jeito de sempre, desse casulo soturno onde você se esconde. _Você pertencia mesmo a ela._

Enquanto ela te beijava e era beijada, você conseguiu uma resposta para a pergunta anterior: é claro que não vai ser igual. _Você não é lento para aprender as coisas como o Naruto._

No entanto, você vai se decepcionar, se frustrar e se descabelar. Já adianto que a sua segunda vez vai ser uma droga, a quarta tolerável, a sétima razoável, a décima agradável, a décima terceira quase perfeita, mas que só na vigésima segunda tentativa você vai conseguir levar sua esposa ao paraíso.

E se tornar um pouco mais louco por ela.

Bem-vindo à sua vida de casado, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Eu te agradeço por ter lido._


End file.
